


Three Wishes

by Butterfly



Series: Vids [3]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream fades away as you reach out to touch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> "Three Wishes" is performed by The Pierces. _Dollhouse_ is owned by FOX.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download link:**
> 
>  
> 
> .divx file 38.9 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Three%20Wishes.divx.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.


End file.
